gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Locked Out of Heaven
Locked Out of Heaven ist ein Song aus der elften Episode der vierten Staffel, Ladies First, und wird von Marley und Unique mit den New Directions-Mädchen auf dem Sadie Hawkins-Ball gesungen. Das Original stammt von Bruno Mars aus seinem zweiten Album "Unorthodox Jukebox" aus dem Jahr 2012. Lyrics Marley (New Directions-Mädchen): Oh, yeah, yeah Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Ah!) Beide (New Directions-Mädchen): Oh, yeah, yeah Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Ah!) Marley (New Directions-Mädchen): Never had much faith In love or miracles (Miracles) Ah! Never wanna put My heart on the line (Ah!) Unique (New Directions-Mädchen): Swimming in your world Is something spiritual (Spiritual) Ah! I'm born again every time You spend the night... (Ah!) Marley mit Unique: 'Cause your sex takes me to paradise Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise And it shows... Yeah, yeah, yeah Beide (New Directions-Mädchen): 'Cause you make me feel like (Feel like) I've been locked out of heaven (Heaven) Unique (New Directions-Mädchen): For too long-o-o-o-ong (Oh oh oh) For too long-o-o-o-ong (Oh oh oh) Beide (New Directions-Mädchen): Yeah, you make me feel like (Feel like) I've been locked out of heaven (Heaven) For too long-o-o-o-ong (Oh oh oh) For too long-o-o-o-ong Oh (Oh oh oh oh!) Oh, oh Marley (New Directions-Mädchens): Oh, yeah, eh, eh, eh (Ah!) Beide (New Directions-Mädchen): Oh, yeah, yeah Oh, yeah, eh, eh, eh (Yeah eh eh eh) Ah! Marley (New Directions-Mädchen): You bring me to my knees You make me testify (Testify) Ah! Unique (New Directions-Mädchen): Oh, whoa! You can make a sinner Change his ways (Ah!) Beide (New Directions-Mädchen): Open up your gates cause I can't wait To see the light (See the light) Ah! And right there Is where I wanna stay... (Ah!) Marley mit Unique: 'Cause your sex takes me to paradise Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise And it shows... Yeah, yeah, yeah! Beide (New Directions-Mädchen): 'Cause you make me feel like (Feel like) I've been locked out of heaven (Heaven) Beide mit New Directions-Mädchen: For too long-o-o-o-ong (New Directions-Mädchen: Oh oh oh) For too long-o-o-o-ong (New Directions-Mädchen: Oh oh oh) Beide (mit New Directions-Mädchen): Yeah, you make me (feel like) (New Directions-Mädchen: Feel like) I've been locked out of (heaven) (New Directions-Mädchen: Heaven) Beide mit New Directions-Mädchen: For too long-o-o-o-ong (New Directions-Mädchen: Oh oh oh) For too long-o-o-o-ong (New Directions-Mädchen: Oh oh oh) Beide mit New Directions-Mädchen: Oh, woah, woah, woah Yeah, yeah, yeah Can't I just stay here Spend the rest of my days here Oh, woah, woah, woah, Yeah, yeah, yeah Marley mit New Directions-Mädchen (Unique): Can't I just stay here (Can't I just stay here!) Spend the rest of my days here (Oh whoa!) Marley (Unique): 'Cause you make me feel like (You make me feel like) I've been locked out of heaven (Uh woah!) Beide: For too long-o-o-o-ong For too long-o-o-o-ong Beide mit New Directions-Mädchen (Unique): Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven (Yeah!) For too long-o-o-o-ong (Oh oh oh) For too long-o-o-o-ong Oooh Oh oh Marley: Oh, yeah, yeah, eh, eh (Unique: Yeah, yeah, eh, eh) (New Directions-Mädchen: Yeah, eh, eh, eh, Ah!) Oh, yeah, yeah Beide (New Directions-Mädchen): Oh, yeah, eh, eh, eh (Yeah, eh, eh, eh) Ah! Trivia *Amber Riley tanzte bei Dancing with the Stars zu diesem Song. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Mädchen Kategorie:Solos von Wade Adams Kategorie:Solos von Marley Rose